Kann aus einer Freundschaft mehr werden?
by Mahalove
Summary: Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo bringen ein junges Mädchen verletzt in die Kanalisation.Doch Leonardo ist davon gar nicht begeistert! PLZ R
1. Chapter 1

_Also, dies ist mein erster Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle FF. Ich erwarte zwar nicht wirklich irgendwelche Reviews, schon deswegen weil ich es in der Rubrik "Romance" posten werde, aber nunja... ich würde mcih trotzdem freuen wenn jemand, der dies liest, mir ein Review hinterlassen würde._

_Ich habe soviele FFs jetzt auf englisch gelesen und musste leider feststellen, dass auf deutsch absolut keins existiert. Also, genug der Vorrede, wie gesagt es geht hier um den romantischen Teil und ich hoffe dass es euch nicht zu langweilig wird._

_Liebe Grüßle- Mahal_

**

* * *

Kann aus einer Freundschaft mehr werden?**

„Hey, was geht dort drüben vor?" Leonardo zeigte zu einer dunklen Gasse hinüber.

„Das geht uns nichts an! Wir wollten nur Pizza holen!" Michelangelo sah zu dem großen Schild über seinen Kopf und durch die hell erleuchtete Scheibe in das Innere der kleinen Pizza Bude.

„Leute, ich glaube die greifen jemanden an! Diese verdammten Schweine!" Raphael stieß Michelangelo zur Seite. „Das... ist ein Mädchen!"

Leonardo, Donatello und Michelangelo folgten ihrem Bruder mit schnellen Schritten.

„He, Ihr!" Raphael hatte seine Doppel-Sais gezogen und warf den Männern einen wütenden Blick zu. „Ihr vergreift euch an ein wehrloses Mädchen! Jetzt bekommt ihr es mit mir zu tun!"

Die Männer traten von dem bewusstlosen Mädchen weg. Der Anführer der Gruppe spuckte abwertend auf den Boden. „Ihr meint also ihr könnt es mit uns aufnehmen! Los Leute, zeigt den Freaks mit wem sie es zu tun haben!"

Michelangelo zog seine Nunchakus hervor und verwirrte zwei der Männer, die es auf Ihn abgesehen hatten, während Donatello mit seinem Bo-Stab einen Angreifer in die Flucht schlug.

„ELENDER FEIGLING!" schrie der Anführer, er rannte auf Leonardo zu, bereit ihm mit der Faust im Gesicht zu treffen, als dieser jedoch seine Katanas zog, wich der Mann erschrocken zurück und zog ein kleines Messer aus der Tasche.

„Hat der böse Mann ein Brotmesser!" Leonardo trat schneller zu, als der Anführer der Gruppe es erwartet hatte. Sein Körper prallte gegen die Wand und aus seiner Nase rieselte Blut.

„Ihr werdet es noch bereuen! RÜCKZUG MÄNNER!" Die restliche Mannschaft folgte ihrem Anführer, der wie sein Vorgänger, die Flucht ergriff.

„Tz, tz, tz... Anfänger!" Raphael steckte die Sais wieder weg. „Und so was macht sich an ein junges Mädchen ran." Er sah hinüber zu ihr, Donatello hatte sie bereits umgedreht.

„Sie scheint einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen zu haben, Jungs!" Er hob sie hoch. „Was meint ihr sollen wir mit ihr machen? Wir können sie nicht einfach auf der Strasse liegen lassen, wir sind schließlich in New York!"

„Sie ist hübsch!" stellte Michelangelo fest, als er näher trat.

„Wir können sie nicht einfach mit nach Hause nehmen!" entgegnete Leonardo. „Das ist viel zu gefährlich!"

„Lasst sie uns mitnehmen!" entschied Raphael dagegen. „April hat uns auch nicht verpfiffen, wieso sollte dieses Mädchen es tun!"

„Wir wissen absolut nichts von ihr!" Leonardo schüttelte den Kopf. „Woher sollen wir wissen, dass sie nicht auf der falschen Seite ist!"

„Welche Seite?" Michelangelo sah in das Gesicht des jungen Mädchens. „Don komm, gehen wir und bringen Sie zu Splinter!"

Leonardo steckte genervt seine Katanas zurück in ihre Hüllen und zog den Trenchcoat wieder über. „Aber vergesst nicht, ich war dagegen!"

„Tz!" machte Don. „Am liebsten würde er sie selbst mit nach Hause nehmen!"

* * *

Die Vier Brüder machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Geheimen Versteck, nachdem Michelangelo eine große Familienpizza gekauft hatte.

„Splinter wird sicher derselben Meinung sein wie ich!" begann Leonardo erneut, während sie durch die Kanalisationen liefen.

„Sicher, Leo, sicher!" Raphael warf ihm ein entnervten Blick zu. „Du hast ja immer recht!"

„Hört auf zu streiten!" zischte Don. „Ihr weckte sie noch auf und ich glaube nicht, dass sie hocherfreut wäre vier grüne Mutanten Schildkröten in der Dunkelheit zu treffen!"

Michelangelo hob sich die Pizzaschachtel an die Nase. „Wer wäre das schon!"

* * *

„Leg sie auf das Sofa!" Forderte Raphael Don auf.

Don legte das junge Mädchen vorsichtig auf das abgewetzte alte Sofa nieder. Die blonden langen Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Der schwarze mittellange Rock wies einen großen Riss auf und auf die weiße Bluse war Blut gespritzt. Das einzigste, was unversehrt geblieben war, waren die schwarzen Stiefel.

„Splinter wird uns umbringen!" Leo fasste sich an den Kopf. „Wie konntet ihr nur so dumm...!"

„Leonardo!"

„Meister Splinter!" Die Brüder drehten sich erschrocken um.

Splinter trat näher an das Mädchen heran. „Ich darf wohl davon ausgehen, dass sie angegriffen wurde und ihr sie gerettet habt!" Dabei warf er Raphael einen Seitenblick zu, der sofort seine Arme verschränkte. Schließlich war er es damals gewesen, der April in ihr Zuhause gebracht hatte. Doch April war zu einer guten Freundin geworden, die immer bereit war den 4 Schildkröten und der Ratte zu helfen.

„Sie wurde von mehreren Männern angegriffen!" erklärte Don. „Sie war bereits ohnmächtig als wir ankamen!"

Meister Splinter strich ihr die Haare aus der Stirn. „Ich verstehe. Nun, holt einen nassen Lappen und wischt ihr das Blut von der Nase."

Michelangelo lief sofort los und holte einen Lappen.

„Deckt sie zu, das arme Kind ist ganz durchfroren!"

Leonardo sah zu wie Donatello eine Decke nahm und sie bis zum Kopf zudeckte. Wie konnte ihr Meister es nur so einfach zulassen, dass seine Brüder ein fremdes Mädchen in ihr neues Versteck gebracht hatten.

„Leonardo, was bedrückt dich so!" Die alte Ratte sah zu seinem Sohn auf.

„Sensei, wir kennen sie nicht einmal! Was wenn sie auf der falschen Seite ist!"

Die alte Ratte nickte. „Nun, dass werden wir dann sehen. Doch jetzt müssen wir ihr helfen!" Er setzte sich in den alten Sessel neben der Couch.

„Ich frage mich, wieso man sie angegriffen hat!" sprach Michelangelo das aus, was alle dachten. Vorsichtig wischte er das Blut aus dem Gesicht.

„Sie waren zu Zehnt!" erklärte Donatello. „Zehn Männer gegen ein Mädchen! Das wirft natürlich einige Fragen auf."

„Nicht unbedingt!" Raphael stand gegen die Wand gelehnt und hielt eines seiner Sais in der Hand. „Wir sind in New York, hier bringt man einen doch selbst für ein paar Cents um!"

Michelangelo ließ den Lappen sinken. „Du meinst also man wollte sie ausrauben?"

„Es könnte auch sein, dass sie nur vorgibt Ohnmächtig zu sein und eine Untergebene von Shredder ist!"

„Du erzählst so einen Schwachsinn!" Donatello warf seinem Bruder einen bösen Blick zu. „Nur weil du willst, dass sie böse ist! Damit du recht hast!"

„Beruhigt euch!" Die weise Ratte sah ihre Söhne mit wachsamen Augen an. „Vielleicht solltet ihr Sie selber fragen!" Alle sahen hinüber zu dem Mädchen, dass sich zu regen schien.

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht vor Schmerzen und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Erst nahm sie alles verschwommen wahr, doch dann erkannte sie vier grüne Gesichter und das große Gesicht einer Ratte. Schreiend sprang Sie auf und stolperte von der Couch hinunter. Michelangelo wollte sie auffangen, doch sie stieß sich schwankend von ihm weg, stolperte abermals über ihre Füße und landete auf dem harten Boden.

„Ganz ruhig!" Donatello beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und wollte ihr aufhelfen, doch das schockierte Mädchen rutschte auf dem Boden zurück, bis ihr Rücken an die Wand prallte.

Mit großen Augen und blassem Gesicht sah sie von einem zum anderen. „Wer...wo...was..!"

Leonardo rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Sie brauchen keine Angst haben, mein Kind!" sprach die überdimensionale Ratte ruhig auf sie ein. Doch wie sollte sie sich beruhigen, da sie unter der Erde zwischen Mutanten aufgewacht war.

„Wieso bin ich hier!" brachte sie schließlich heraus.

„Du wurdest angegriffen!" erklärte Michelangelo und versucht ihr sein freundlichstes Lächeln zu schenken.

„Zehn Männer hatten sich über die hergemacht!" mischte sich nun auch Raphael ein. „Wer weiß was die getan hätten, wenn wir nicht gekommen wären!"

Donatello nickte zustimmend. „Wir haben dich gerettet!"

Das Mädchen knabberte nervös an ihrer Unterlippe und ihre Augen flackerten immer noch von einem zum anderen. „Wer...seid ihr... und was...?"sie beendete den Satz nicht.

„Kommen sie, setzen sie sich lieber auf das Sofa!" Die Ratte wies auf das durchgesessene Sofa, auf dem das Mädchen aufgewacht war. „Auf dem Boden ist es sehr kalt! Ich werde ihnen unsere Geschichte erzählen."

Das Mädchen stand ängstlich auf und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa. Sie schien mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, dass es wohl besser wäre den Anweisungen zu gehorchen.

Immer neugieriger lauschte sie den Worten der alten Ratte, sah nur für einige Augenblicke zu den Schildkröten auf um dann wieder an den Lippen ihres Erzählers zu hängen.

„Das heißt...ihr seid in Wirklichkeit... Haustiere?"

„Nun... ja, so ist es wohl!" Die alte Ratte nickte. „Dies ist Leonardo!" Er weiß auf den grünen Mutanten mit dem blauen Band um den Kopf. Leonardo erwiderte nichts, er betrachtete sie immer noch sehr argwöhnisch.

„Michelangelo!"

„Das bin ich!" Die Schildkröte mit dem orangenen Bandana sprang auf.

„Raphael!"

Raphael nickte ihr zu.

„Und Donatello!"

„Du kannst mich aber auch Don nennen!" erklärte die letzte der Schildkröten mit dem lilanen Bandana.

„Wie ist ihr Name, mein Kind?" Die Ratte sah sie aufmunternd an.

„Mein Name ist Jennifer!" das Mädchen versuchte ihnen ein Lächeln zu schenken, doch es blieb bei einem kläglichen Versuch.

„Woher kommst du?" fragte nun endlich Leonardo, der seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Ich... ich komme ... meine Eltern besitzen eine große Wohnung. Ich...!" stotterte sie und schien angestrengt nachzudenken. „Also... ich bin mir sicher, es ist eine Wohnung... oder war es ein Haus... Meine Eltern... ich kann mich nicht mehr an sie erinnern!" Sie hielt sich erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund. „Ich... ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern!"

Donatello setzte sich neben sie und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du hast einen harten Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen. Zumindest erinnerst du dich an deinen Namen, ich bin mich sicher mit der Zeit kommen alle anderen Erinnerungen zurück!"

„Hatte ich denn keine Tasche bei mir?" sie sah die Schildkröten fragend an.

„Nein, hattest du nicht, wahrscheinlich wurdest du ausgeraubt!" Raphael sah sie nachdenklich an. „Kannst du dich nicht mehr erinnern wo du wohnst?"

Jennifer schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Nein, ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern. Ich sehe nur hellen Parkettboden vor mir, aber vielleicht gehört das gar nicht zu meinem Zuhause!"

„Sie können solange bei uns bleiben, bis wir herausgefunden haben wohin sie gehören!" Splinter legte seine langgliedrige Hand auf die Ihre. „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, es wird sich alles zum Guten wenden!"

„Ja, und am besten isst du erst mal etwas Pizza!" Michelangelo sah voller Verlangen zu der Pizzaschachtel auf dem Küchentisch.

„Du bist so eine verdammt verfressene Schildkröte, Mikey!" Donatello rollte mit den Augen.

Nun musste Jennifer doch lächeln und nickte. „Ich hätte nichts dagegen, aber ich möchte euch nicht... irgendwie nun...!"

„Du störst hier nicht!" Donatello stand auf und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Ganz im Gegenteil, es ist schön mal jemanden anderen zu kennen!"

„Habt ihr denn sonst keine Freunde?" fragte Jennifer und griff verlegen nach seiner Hand. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl von drei großen Fingern berührt zu werden.

„Nun, es gibt einige Menschen die wir als Freunde bezeichnen können!" sagte Raphael nachdenklich. „Aber ich denke die meisten würden schreiend weglaufen, wenn sie uns sehen würden!"

Nun sah Jennifer errötend zu Boden. „Tut mir Leid!"

„Das muss es nicht!" winkte Raphael ab. „Irgendwann ist man es gewöhnt!"

„Ihr seid die Guten, nehme ich an?"

Leonardo sah zu ihr hinüber und auch die anderen sahen sie mit einem etwas fragenden Blick an.

„Oder...etwa nicht?" fragte sie zaghaft und mit etwas Angst in der Stimme nach.

„Natürlich sind wir das!" Michelangelo hatte die Pizzaschachtel geöffnet.

Donatello zog einen Stuhl vor und ließ Jennifer darauf Platz nehmen. Verschämt ließ sich Jennifer darauf nieder, sie hätte nicht erwartet dass die vier so etwas wie Gentlemens sein könnten.

„Und jetzt...!" Michelangelo ergriff die runde Pizza, warf sie in bekannter Manier nach oben und zerteilte sie in 5 gleichgroße Stücke, zufrieden, dass Jennifer ihn mit großen erstaunten und begeisterten Augen ansah.

„Wow, das ist wirklich unglaublich!"

Michelangelo verbeugte sich. „Danke sehr! Danke sehr!"

„Mikey, setz dich!" sagte Leonardo genervt, er wusste das Michelangelo sich immer über neue Freunde freute.

* * *

Nach dem Essen hatte Jennifer wieder auf dem Sofa Platz genommen. Sie sah etwas traurig auf ihre Hände und spielte an dem Riss ihres Rockes.

Splinter hatte sich zurück gezogen und seine Söhne darauf hingewiesen, dass der Gast ein Bett bräuchte um sich auszuruhen.

„He, mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken!" Donatello ließ sich wieder neben sie nieder. „Glaub mir, du bist hier willkommen!"

Jennifer versuchte ihn dankbar anzulächeln, doch Donatello konnte sehen, dass sie ihr Zuhause sehr vermisste und die Angst in ihren Augen sehen.

„Wir werden dir helfen!" er legte ihr Beide Hände auf die Schulter und sah ihr ins Gesicht. „Du weißt doch wir gehören zu den Guten!"

„Ich gehe noch mal raus!"

Jennifer sah auf, Raphael hatte sich den Trenchcoat wieder übergezogen und setzte sich eine Mütze auf.

„Bring mir eine Pizza auf dem Heimweg mit!" rief ihm Mcihelangelo hinterher, doch Raphael ignorierte ihn.

„Warte Bruder, ich komme mit!" Leonardo folgte in seinem eigenen Trenchcoat seinem Bruder nach draußen.

Donatello sah ihn mit nachdenklicher Stirn nach.

„Sie gehen wegen mir, oder?" fragte Jennifer und sah Donatello verschämt in die Augen. „Ihr hättet mich nicht hier her bringen sollen!"

„Also wegen Raphie musst du dir keine Sorgen machen!" Donatello legte ein Bein über das andere.

„Leo ist in seinem Stolz getroffen!" Michelangelo setzte sich neben Donatello. „Er ist der festen Überzeugung das du es auf uns abgesehen hast und uns verraten wirst!"

Jennifer presste die Lippen aufeinander, sie wusste nicht was sie erwidern sollte. Auch kam ihr das Ganze immer noch wie ein böser Traum vor.

„He, lach doch mal!" Michelangelo beugte sich über seinen Bruder und stieß Jennifer an.

„Hörst du wohl auf über mich rüberzuklettern!" Donatello stand auf und riss Michelangelo mit vom Sofa.

Jennifer hielt sich die Hand lachend vor den Mund und Michelangelo sah zufrieden zu Donatello auf, der in keinster Weise wütend auf seinen Bruder war.


	2. Chapter 2

_Danke Moony! Ich habe mich über dein Reviwe sehr gefreut! Ok:schäm: du warst die einzigste, aber ich hatte auch nicht mehr erwartet._

_Ich habe nicht sehr viel weitergeschrieben, aber ich hoffe es reicht euch. Ich habe die Storyline soweit im Kopf und kann euch sagen, dass auch noch ein trauriger Teil kommen wird. Ansonsten, wie immer ;)_

* * *

Jennifer hatte eigentlich auf dem Sofa schlafen wollen.

„Ich will euch wirklich keinen Ärger bereiten!" erklärte sie.

Doch Donatello schüttelte den Kopf. „Du machst uns keinen Ärger. Ich bin sowieso noch ziemlich lange wach. Muss noch an etwas arbeiten. Mikeys Bett ist voller Pizzakrümel und Raphie und Leo sind noch nicht zurück!" Er sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zum Ausgang.

„Also, wirklich... ich ... vielleicht kennt mich jemand in der Gegend in der ich angegriffen wurde!"

„Mitten in der Nacht?" Donatello zog eine seiner Augenbrauen, zumindest nahm Jennifer an, dass an dieser Stelle normalerweise eine Augenbraue zu finden sei, hoch. „Du nimmst doch nicht wirklich an, dass wir dich in dieser Dunkelheit und in deinem Zustand wieder auf die Strasse setzen!"

„Es war ja nur ein Vorschlag!" flüsterte sie leise.

Michelangelo der über eines seiner Comics brütete sah auf. „Also, in einem meiner Comics hat ein Junge mal sein Gedächtnis verloren. Und später fand er raus, das er ein Superheld war!"

„Einfach nicht auf ihn hören!" Donatello zog Jennifer an der Hand von seinem jüngeren Bruder weg. „Er ist manchmal ein bisschen... nun ... neben der Rolle! Komm mit!"

Jennifer ließ sich etwas nervös von ihrem neuen grünen Freund mitziehen. Nun, eigentlich schätzte sie seine Anwesenheit bis jetzt am meisten, auch wenn Michelangelo ein sehr lustiger Typ und sehr umgänglich war. Donatello jedoch hatte etwas freundliches und erwachsenes an sich. Beschämt über diese Gedanken zog sie ihre Hand aus der seinen. Wieder fiel ihr dabei auf, wie groß die seine doch war, obwohl er nur drei Finger besaß. Und überraschenderweise fühlte sich seine Haut nicht reptilienartig an, so wie sie es bei einer Schildkröte zu befürchten hatte. Womöglich lag das an der Mutation, überlegte sie, die Schildkröten waren ja nun recht menschlich.

„Ich hoffe du kannst wenigstens ein wenig Schlaf finden!" weckte sie Donatello aus ihren Gedanken wieder auf, während er eine Tür offen hielt. „Es ist sicher nicht so wie bei dir zuhause, aber...!"

„Ich kann mich doch sowieso nicht mehr daran erinnern!" unterbrach sie ihn wirsch.

Donatello schwieg und sie merkte, dass ihr Ton härter klang als sie es vorgehabt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid!" er schob sie sanft in das Zimmer. „Vielleicht erinnerst du dich ja wieder in deinem Traum!"

Wollte er sie nun loswerden? Sie blieb im Raum stehen und sah sich um. Es war sehr dunkel, doch was hatte sie anderes in einer Kanalisation erwarten sollen?

„Nun...!" Donatello schien nun doch etwas verlegen darüber, so wie er hauste. „Man muss nur das beste daraus machen!" Er räusperte sich.

„Ihr... ja, das habt ihr sicher!" Jennifer versuchte ihm wieder eines ihrer Lächeln zu schenken und diesmal klappte es wirklich. „Ich danke dir!"

Donatello zog verlegen sein Bandana fester. „Also eigentlich musst du nicht nur mir danken! Ich hoffe, dass...!"

Jennifer trat auf ihn zu und er stockte im Satz.

„Also, ich hoffe, dass du...!"

„Du und deine Brüder, ihr seid sehr nett!" Jennifers Wangen erröteten. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich am Anfang so abartig reagiert habe!"

Donatello lachte gespielt. „Abartig sind ja eher wir! Wirklich, bisher hat sich jeder erschreckt. Es ist schon bewundernswert, dass du nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen bist!"

„Nun... also, ich...ich werde dann mal versuchen zu schlafen!" stotterte sie.

„Ja, klar. Natürlich, deswegen habe ich dich ja hierher gebracht!" Donatello hätte sich am liebsten, für seine so intelligenten Antworten, selbst Ohrfeigen wollen.

Jennifer stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen und legte die Arme um den Hals der Schildkröte. „Danke noch einmal! Und Gute Nacht!" flüsterte sie leise und ließ wieder von ihm ab.

„Das wünsche ich dir auch!" Donatello brauchte einen Moment um sich wieder zu fangen und Jennifer dann alleine im Zimmer zu lassen.

Jennifer seufzte leise, sie setzte sich auf das kleine Metallbett. Trotz dass sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, wusste sie, das die Einrichtung von diesem Zimmer wirklich sehr karg war. Donatello hatte zwar alle möglichen kleinen Gerätschaften in sein Zimmer gestellt und man musste einfach seine Leidenschaft erkennen, wenn es um Technik ging, doch mit all den halbkaputten Gegenständen wirkte das Zimmer nicht wohnlicher. Sie knöpfte ihre Bluse auf, schlüpfte aus ihrem Rock und den Stiefeln und legte sich auf das Bett. Es fröstelte sie leicht, doch nicht von der Kälte.

Nach einigen Überlegung schlüpfte sie trotzdem unter die Decke und machte das Licht aus. Es brauchte nicht lange, da betrat sie auch schon die Welt der Träume.

* * *

Jennifer schreckte am Morgen von einem lauten Knall auf. Verwirrt wie sie war, sprang sie aus dem Bett. „Ich komme zu spät zur Schule! Ich komme zu spät zur Schule!" schrie sie erschrocken. Dann blieb sie mitten im Zimmer, nur mit ihrer Unterwäsche bekleidet stehen und starrte die kahlen Wände des Zimmers an. „Gehe ich überhaupt auf eine Schule?"

„Ist was passiert?" Donatello und Michelangelo standen in der Tür. Michelangelo drängte sich an Donatello vorbei um besser sehen zu können. Donatello jedoch starrte Jennifer mit großen Augen an, und es brauchte seine Zeit bis er sich von dem Anblick wieder fing und sich verschämt umdrehte.

„Du hast einen wirklich geilen...!"

Donatello griff nach Michelangelos Bandana und zog ihn mit sich. „Komm mit!"

Michelangelo stolperte rückwärts aus dem Zimmer heraus und als sich die Tür schloss hörte Jennifer noch seine wehleidigen Schreie.

Verwirrt blinzelte sie, dann sah sie an sich hinunter und gab einen weiteren Schreier von sich, nachdem jedoch keiner mehr die Tür aufriss.


End file.
